A Demon's Cry
by DarkNinjaChihiro
Summary: Naruto's seal is becoming weaker. Can the village keep him under control? Or will the Kyuubi Nine Tailed Fox finally be unleashed? NaruHina HinataNaruto HinaNaru HinaxNaru HinataxNaruto. don't ask why i put all that...Bad summary. Read and Review please!
1. Broken Seal

A Demon's Cry

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me…if it did , the cover of the chapters would say By: (insert my real name here that I will NOT tell you…but some of you might know)

I got the idea for this story from my friend, Jake. I liked it…so now I'm writing about it! I hope you will enjoy this too.

This story takes place** BEFORE** the time skip (If you don't know what that is…forget it)

**WARNING: **In later chapters there **might **be character deaths, it's likely but I'm not too certain yet.

Paring: Naruto/Hinata

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto wandered aimlessly around the streets of Konoha, his home. He looked at the shops and wished he had some money to buy something. Naruto heard his stomach growl. He groaned and ran to Ichiraku's so he could eat some ramen.

"Hey, old man," Naruto called as he ran in to the store "do you mind giving me a free bowl of ramen?"

"Yes, Naruto, I do mind." He replied "This is the fifth time this week you have asked me for a bowl."

Naruto sighed, "Whatever…see ya." He turned around when he came face-to-face with the Hyuga heiress, Hyuga Hinata, the shy girl that always stuttered and blushed when she saw him. He looked at her, staring into her pale eyes. Both of them had become closer since the Chuunin Exams and her fight with Neji. Naruto smiled at her.

"Hey, Hinata! What's up?" he said happily.

Hinata looked at her feet as she blushed.

'_What's wrong with her?'_ Naruto wondered _'She's always like this around me.'_

Hinata fidgeted and looked up again at Naruto. "Do-do you want me to-to buy you some ramen, Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hmmm? Oh that would be great, Hinata, thanks!" replied Naruto.

Hinata nodded and stepped into the store, brushing lightly against Naruto. He smelled a slight scent of lavender and he smiled.

They went into the store and sat down. The old man looked up at them.

"Yes?"

"Um, two bowls of-of ramen please," answered Hinata "Wh-what flavor do you want, Naruto-kun?"

"I want barbequed pork!" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Two please." Hinata said.

The old man nodded and turned around to prepare their order.

Naruto looked at Hinata and gave her one of his foxy grins. "Thanks a lot, Hinata! I'm really hungry!"

She gave him a shy smile "Of course Na-naruto-kun."

'…._anything for you...'_ she thought to herself

When their meals arrived Naruto happily shouted "Itadakimasu!" and slurped down his ramen with enthusiasm. Hinata giggled and ate her own ramen.

"So, Hinata," said Naruto "how is your training going?"

Hinata told him about a new move that she was trying to develop and how helpful Kiba and Shino were being.

"I can help you too if you want." suggested Naruto.

"Th-that would be…be great, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied. She was filled with joy at the thought of it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX( Hokage's Office) XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, was sitting at her desk having an important discussion with Kakashi and Jiraya.

"So," said Tsunade, "Naruto's seal is becoming weaker?"  
Jiraya nodded "Yes, and if we are not careful, the Kyuubi could break free and destroy the entire village."

"I see…" said Tsunade grimly "In that case, Kakashi you will have to keep a close eye on Naruto. Make sure nothing goes wrong. And if we notice any signs of the Kyuubi…." Tsunade's face became dark "...we might have to take further action."

There was an air of uncertainty in the room. Everyone knew if the Kyuubi were to be unleashed…the village would be completely destroyed.

Kakashi looked up at Tsunade "Hai, I understand. I will make sure Naruto is always watched, either under my eye, Jiraya-sama's, or another Jounin."

"Good. That is all" replied Tsunade

As Jiraya and Kakashi turned to leave, Tsunade added something else.

"Also….make sure Naruto knows nothing about this….."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hai-Yes

Since this was the opening chapter, it might have been boring to some of you. Still, I am positive the story is going to be more exciting later on. **Also, if you want me to write a story about a certain topic just tell me and I'll see what I can do! Bye! Review please!**

DarkNinjaChihiro (Now I know why Naruto loves ramen so much! **IT'S AWSOME!** Also, I just found out I have an addiction to almonds….I dunno why though.)


	2. Naruto's Mistake

-**A Demon's Cry-**

**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately, I do not own Naruto. If I did Neji would **DIE!!** Die in an accident involving towels and a monkey!

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata- if you don't like it…oh well.

**Warning:**I have decided that character deaths **will** happen! Probably 2 or 3…. If you do not like deaths, either don't read this story or come up with your own happy little ending…you choose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iruka walked down the streets of Konoha pondering to himself. The new he just

received disturbed him. '_Naruto…'_ he thought.

X-(_**Flashback**_)-X

"What?" Iruka said startled. "No! Impossible!"

Kakashi nodded. "I'm afraid so….Naruto's seal is becoming weaker. If we aren't careful, the Kyuubi will come out."

"But…how?" Iruka asked, "Why is the seal weakening? Did the Fourth make a mistake?"

"No," replied Kakashi, "the Fourth purposely made the seal weak so Naruto could draw upon the Kyuubi's chakra if he needs it."

Iruka was silent, so Kakashi continued.

"When I, or Jiraya-sama, are not around, I'm counting on you, Iruka, to make sure nothing happens to Naruto."

Iruka nodded and tried to say something, but nothing came out. He just stood up and walked away.

X-(_**End Flashback**_)-X

Iruka continued walking. He turned the corner and looked at the four Hokage heads. His eyes drifted over to the one on the far right.

'_Why, Yondaime?' _he thought.

Iruka turned to look at the Ichiraku Ramen store. He heard a familiar voice inside.

"Thanks again, Hinata!" said Naruto, happily.

'_Hinata?' _wondered Iruka, '_So, she's here with Naruto?'_

Iruka walked into the store to see Naruto and Hinata sitting together enjoying their ramen.

"Hey, Naruto! Hey, Hinata! What's up?"

"Iruka-sensei!" yelled Naruto, "Come on, sit down!"

Iruka sat down next to Naruto.

"He-Hello, sensei." said Hinata, shyly.

Iruka smiled at the young girl.

"Are you two on a date?" he asked, teasingly.

Hinata blushed a deep red. Naruto looked confused. ((**A/N:** **THAT IDIOT!!**))

"What are you talking about, sensei? Hinata is just treating me!" replied Naruto.

"Okay, okay," Iruka assured him. "I understand."

Hinata was still red when Kiba and Sasuke walked in.

"Hey, dope, come on. Kakashi wants us to train."

"Us too, Hinata. Kurenai-sensei wants to work on our chakra control," said Kiba.

Akamaru barked in reply.

Naruto jumped up in excitement. "Awesome! Bye guys!" he said, as he walked away, trying to kick Sasuke for calling him a "dope".

Hinata stood up. "Good-bye, sen-sensei," She said, and followed Kiba out the door. Iruka sighed and smiled to himself.

X-(Team 7)-X

Naruto and Sasuke ran to the training grounds.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna whop you today in training!"

"Tch. Yeah right."

They both argued until they reached their destination.

"Sakura-chan!" called Naruto, running to her.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. She then noticed Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Whatever," he said. "Where's Kakashi?"

"I don't know, he hasn't shown up yet," she replied, feeling somewhat sad because of her "rejection" from Sasuke.

X-(1 and a half hours later)-X

"WHERE IS HE?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Out of nowhere, Kakashi appeared.

"Yo!"

"Where have you been?" asked an angered Sakura.

"Well, you see, there was a cat and-"

"Never mind!" all three of them shouted together.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Whatever, let's begin."

First, they did kunai practice. Then, they spared Kakashi, three-on-one. After that match, of course, all three of the genin were covered in sweat and dirt, and their chakra was running low. Still, Kakashi pressed on. He gave them a 10 minuet break to drink some water.

XxXxXxXxX

"Okay, break's over!' Kakashi said standing up, "Sasuke, Naruto! Let's see which one of you is stronger.

Naruto and Sasuke took their stances.

"Get ready, Sasuke! I'm gonna hurt you BAD!" gloated Naruto.

"Yeah, right. I'd like to see you try, baka!" spat Sasuke.

That got Naruto angry. He yelled and ran at Sasuke with a kick.

'_Sharingan!'_

Sasuke easily dodged that kick…and the few others that followed it. Naruto jumped back.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto created five clones of himself. They each pulled out two kunai and ran at Sasuke. Sasuke could see their next movements, but had trouble avoiding them. He danced around hitting the clones, making them vanish in a puff of smoke.

All of a sudden, Sasuke felt a blinding pain in his arm. He looked down and saw a kunai stuck in his arm. He pulled it out and winced in pain.

Sasuke jumped into a tree and examined his arm. There was blood around his shirt.

'_I'm too tired to fight,' he_ thought, panting, '_My chakra is running out…'_

At that moment, four more clones ambushed him.

_'Naruto still has this much chakra left?'_ Sasuke thought as he dodged the attacks, '_I'll just have to finish this quickly.'_

Sasuke hurriedly formed hand signs.

_'Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Hare, Tiger…'_

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Fireballs came out of Sasuke's mouth and fired at Naruto. While Naruto was dodging the attack Sasuke ran at him and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto screamed in pain and grabbed his nose.

'_Yes!'_ though Sasuke. He continued sending punches and kicks, each hitting their mark.

"Time to finish this!" Sasuke yelled and took out six shuriken. He flug them at Naruto with all his strength. Sasuke watched them sail through the air at Naruto. Naruto avoided four of them, but the other two struck his arms. Naruto collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"No…" Naruto moaned, "I'm not giving up!"

"Face it!" replied Sasuke, "You can never defeat me!"

"Not….true…" whispered Naruto. He struggled to stand up, and when he did, he was panting hard.

"You always treat me like this!" Naruto yelled, "You always treat me like dirt! As if I was inferior to you! But I **will** become the next Hokage and I **will** defeat you!"

Naruto felt anger building up inside of him. He felt more powerful….his chakra was building up again. Naruto yelled and ran at Sasuke.

X-(Kakashi and Sakura P.O.V)-X

Kakashi watched the battle closely, making sure Naruto and Sasuke didn't kill each other. Sakura was cheering Sasuke on.

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun! You can beat Naruto easily!" she yelled.

Kakashi wished she would be quiet, he couldn't hear what Naruto and Sasuke were saying to each other.

All of a sudden, the air grew heavy with chakra. Kakashi narrowed his eyes to look at Naruto. Surrounding Naruto's body was red chakra. His teeth were becoming fangs and they lines on his face were growing darker.

"No…" Kakashi whispered, frightened. But he did not move.

Naruto bent down on all fours and charged at Sasuke, slashing his leg. Sasuke screamed in anguish and clutched his leg.

"Kakashi-sensei…what is going on?" asked a frightened Sakura, "What is with Naruto's chakra? What is happening to him?"

Kakashi didn't answer. He just stood in shock.

'_So it's starting…the Kyuubi is breaking free…_' Realization struck him. He had to save Sasuke.

"Naruto, stop!" Kakashi yelled, running to both of them.

X-(Naruto and Sasuke)-X

Naruto screamed and slashed at Sasuke again. He cut through his shirt, leaving a scratch on his chest.

"DIE!" Naruto yelled and struck at Sasuke one more time, leaving a deep wound on his arm. Blood flowed freely from the wound and Sasuke howled in pain.

"Stop! Please!" he begged. But Naruto had no control over himself, he just kept slashing and slashing at Sasuke…..until something heavy hit his side.

Naruto was thrown back by a force tackling him. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw that force was no other then his sensei.

"Naruto stop! You will kill him!"

Those words struck Naruto hard, allowing him to gain control over himself. Kakashi stood up, but still had a strong grip on Naruto's jacket. He looked at the boy. Naruto's teeth and face had returned to normal, but his eyes were still the Kyuubi's.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke. She gave him one look and started to cry. Sasuke was just one bloody heap. She collapsed to her knees and pulled Sasuke close. She hugged him and cried harder.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, "What did he do to you?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and felt his heart being torn in guilt and sadness. His best friend was so wounded…and it was his fault.

Kakashi let go of Naruto and ran over to Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto followed him, dazed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed while reaching out for him. But Sakura pulled him away, scared.

"Get away from him, freak!" she yelled with a wild look in her eyes. But when Naruto looked deeper, he saw something that he had seen so many times before….hate….and fear.

Her words hurt him. Bad. But so did that look….it was so common, he should not have been affected this much. The only problem was that he heard them from one of the people he least expected…one of his closest friends.

Naruto started to cry. He couldn't help himself. Naruto just fell to the ground and cried. He cried for what he had just done, his past, and everyone else that had been treated this way. ((**A/N:** Poor Gaara-kun))

Kakashi had a cold feeling in his heart, but he needed to get Sasuke medical help. Sakura had started to heal him, without even looking at Naruto when he started to cry.

'_Harsh…_' thought Kakashi, '_This will just make matters worse…_'

"Naruto is hurt too." said Kakashi.

"I don't care!" spat Sakura, healing one of Sasuke's minor cuts.

"Naruto had no control over himself, Sakura. You must understand that!" Kakashi said angrily. Sakura looked up at her mentor, and saw how serious he was. She nodded.

"We should get them to Tsuande-sama." Kakashi said, "She will heal them."

"Right." said Sakura, lifting up Sasuke.

Kakashi carried the crying Naruto. Both of them quickly ran to the Hokage's office.

X-(Hokage's Office)-X

Tsunade was at her desk doing some paperwork when her office door was knocked down.

"What the-?" she froze at what the saw. Her eyes looked at Sakura holding a beaten up Sasuke to Kakashi with the shaking Naruto. She immediately understood.

"So…it's begun." Tsunade said, sadly. Kakashi gave her a grim nod and motioned to Sasuke.

"He's lost a lot of blood…you have to treat him fast, or he'll die."

Sakura flinched at the statement and looked and Sasuke's bloodstained face.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

"Jiro!" Tsunade yelled

A medical ninja came in the room.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Take Uchiha to the surgery room, now!" she yelled.

Jiro took Sasuke from Sakura's arms.

"…And Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"I'll have to deal with him later," replied Tsunade. "Kakashi, come with me…Sakura heal Naruto."

Sakura wordlessly walked over to Naruto and, somewhat reluctantly, began to heal him. Kakashi followed Tsunade out the room. She wanted to go…but she had been give orders.

'_Why, Naruto_?' she thought, '_Why did you do such a thing?_'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**END CHAPTER**_

**Cliff-hanger! Will Sasuke die? What will happen to Naruto? SUSPENSE!**

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading! I just wanna do a poll and quiz, so here are the details;**

**Poll: ****Please tell me your favorite paring (couple) and character. RESULTS WILL BE SHOWN IN NEXT CHAPTER. (I'm trying to prove that Naru/Sasu is the most popular pairing. (cry) Please be truthful! )**

**Quiz: ****Here are the questions:**

**1. What does Itachi's name mean?**

**2. What does the symbol on Gaara's forehead mean?**

**3. What does "Hebi" mean?**

**4. What is the name of the person that took Sasori's place in the Akatsuki?**

**The first person with all the questions right will either get a story or the next chapter dedicated to them. ( you choose) SO REVIEW! Thanks! Love you all!**

**-DarkNinjaChihiro (Seriously, is there ANYONE better than Gaara-kun, Itachi-san, and Kakashi-san? Hehehe….OF COURSE NOT! And chapter 354 is a sign of the beginning of Naru/Hina. GO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO!!) **


End file.
